Be with me
by Khsempai
Summary: Por culpa de un accidente automovilístico Sakura pierde la vista y aun estando en la oscuridad ella logrará encontrar el amor en un extraño. Su nombre Sasuke Uchiha un huérfano y exboxeador retirado que hará todo lo imposible porque ella recupere su vista. Adaptación
1. Doramas

**Be with me**

-O-

By Khsempai

_- Por culpa de un accidente automovilístico Sakura pierde la vista y aun estando en la oscuridad ella logrará encontrar el amor en un extraño. _

_Su nombre Sasuke Uchiha un huérfano y exboxeador retirado que hará todo lo imposible porque ella recupere su vista-._

Hola chicas espero les guste esta nueva historia llena de amor, esta basada en una de las películas que se a convertido en una de mis favoritas n_n (después les diré el nombre) con algunas adaptaciones realizadas por mí, he tomado como siempre los personajes prestados de Naruto ya que mi pareja favorita es el Sasusaku.

Bueno chicas las dejo con la historia y gracias por leer **Be with me **ᴥ ͜ ᴥ

.

.

.

Era diciembre, el mes más frío de todo el año, las copas de árboles estaban cubiertas con una fina capa de nieve, las calles estaban mojadas y terriblemente resbaladizas pues apenas si se podía caminar sobre ellas sin trastabillar.

Ya era algo tarde, el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse detrás de aquella fina neblina y pese a que en otras estaciones del año a estas horas toda vía habría sol hoy no lo había ya, la fuerte nieve de invierno estaba azotando la ciudad, eran apenas las siete de la noche y ya se divisaban las calles oscuras que solo eran iluminadas por la poca y débil luz que las lámparas de las calles empedradas tenían.

Las casas estaban cubiertas con una gruesa capa de nieve en sus tejados y el cruel viento que chiflaba sin consideración provocaba que las ramas de los árboles tronaran cayendo al suelo y depositando las pocas hojas verdes que quedaban vivas en las ramas.

No había a estas horas nadie en la calle que se atreviera a salir pues la crueldad del más rudo invierno congelaría hasta el más osado hombre de valor, todos se encontraban refugiados en sus casas con las chimeneas encendidas para proveerse calor, amados en parejas o en familia reunidos abasteciéndose de un calor humano. Pero había en cierta casa una mujer sola y triste, desgastada por el amor y el dolor que le provocaba pensar en un hombre que la había abandonado por casi dos años y lo peor era que no sabía porque se fue.

Si hasta lo último que ella recordaba era que él le había prometido estar ahí en cuanto ella saliera de la operación que le devolvería la vista, pero cuando ella abrió los ojos él ya no estuvo.

Y ahora después de casi dos años aun ella se encuentra de tras de su ventana esperándolo pues no pudo decirle en ese entonces que lo único que quería ver ella en cuanto recuperara la vista era a él.

Por eso, después de tanto tiempo aun se le sigue viendo a través de su ventana triste y con el corazón esperanzado, anhelando a que él regrese pues se lo prometió y no solo porque aquella promesa fuera de palabra sino porque ella lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón. Ese hombre misterioso y extraño al cual amaba en medio de la oscuridad regresaría a ella, ella lo sabía.

.

.

.

Capítulo I.

-O-

Doramas

Caminaba despacio tanteándose entre las sombras solo siendo guiada por su bastón el cual le indicaba los lugares por los que ella transitaba de manera despreocupada, llevaba cuatro años así viviendo en la oscuridad y ya se había acostumbrado a la vida que llevaba desde ese trágico día.

Llego hasta una esquina y cruzo rápidamente hacia un pequeño cubículo el cual pertenecía a un estacionamiento, ella visitaba a un viejo anciano encargado de levantar la mano para dar acceso a los autos que entraran y salieran de ese lugar. La hermosa mujer tanteo una vez más con su bastón el desnivel que había a la entrada de ese cubículo y entro como siempre lo hacia todas las tardes noches de la semana sentándose en una silla de metal al lado del anciano, su amigo.

–Aún no ha comenzado ¿Cierto?-. Pregunto ella emocionada acomodándose en su asiento y buscando en su bolso unas cosas que habría traído para él. Sacó algo de jalea, algunas mandarinas y un bento de algas que tenía un aspecto nada bueno pero que su sabor era realmente encantador y dulce, todas esas cosas que estaba sacando las estaba poniendo sobre las manos de su amigo que incrédulo y con cierto asombro recibió todo lo que la hermosa y joven chica le daba.

–También traje algo de arroz-. Anuncio fintando a su amigo pues hizo como que se las daba y lo dejo con las manos estiradas. – ¡Esto no!-. Dijo divertida. – ¡Esto es mío!-. Retito el arroz y lo llevo hacia sus piernas mientras dibujaba una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

También saco algo de licor que traía en una pequeña botellita y le susurro de manera suave y divertida. –Sé que es tu favorito, es vino de arroz-. Dijo estirando sus manos esperando a que él anciano la tomara pero su amigo no lo hizo, lo cual le sorprendió un poco pues generalmente él siempre lo tomaba casi de inmediato.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta?-. Dijo sin perder esa sonrisa de su rostro y estiro todavía un poco más sus manos para que él las tomara pero su amigo estaba tan sorprendido pues para él era la primera vez que una hermosa chica llegaba sin previo aviso y le daba tantas cosas de una como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera la chica le dio tiempo a su amigo de decir que él no era la persona que ella estaba buscando y no fue sino hasta que ella al estirar sus manos roso de manera inconsciente su aterciopelada piel con la de él, fue entonces que ella se sorprendió al no sentir la piel arrugada de su amigo.

– ¿Quién es usted?-. Pregunto asustada retirando de inmediato sus manos colocándolas sobre su pecho y borrando esa linda sonrisa de su rostro para transformarlo un poco en miedo, un miedo casi nulo más bien su rostro representaba sorpresa y un poco de vergüenza por haberse proyectado contra ahora un extraño.

– ¿Dónde esta el abuelo?-. Pregunto aflojando un poco su cuerpo mientras se interesaba ahora por aquel nuevo sujeto extraño que tenía frente de sí.

–El abuelo dejo de trabajar aquí esta mañana-. Respondió aquel sujeto con voz gruesa, sutil y muy varonil pero que su voz reflejaba cierta confusión y extrañes. La chica supuso que él tendría la misma impresión que ella pues de seguro también para él era raro que una extraña entrara sin avisar y le entregara cosas de una forma inigualable.

Ella balbuceo un poco pensando en que decir después de tan inapropiadas acciones y busco alguna clase de pregunta que la pudiera ayudar a salir de tan vergonzosa situación pero lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue del porque él había aceptado todo lo que ella le había dado y la respuesta de ese nuevo extraño le dejo un poco más confundida y aturdida.

–Por que usted me las dio-. Esas fueron las palabras de aquel nuevo sujeto.

La hermosa joven hizo algunas muecas pretendiendo querer reír para hacer más amena la situación, estiro sus manos en busca de las manos del nuevo extraño y cogió las cosas que momentos antes le había entregado. –Disculpe la molestia-. Anuncio quitándole todo mientras lo guardaba de inmediato en su bolso. –A menudo vengo aquí para ver doramas con el abuelo, traigo algunos bocadillos y algunas otras cosas-. Dijo presurosa.

La reacción de la chica le había sorprendido tanto al chico que le dio un poco de risa y continuo mirándola detalladamente mientras la observaba como con mucha agilidad ella metía las cosas rápidamente de nuevo a su bolso y aunque él ya lo sabía quiso comprobarlo nuevamente con sus propios ojos pues parecía en ciertos momentos que ella veía como cualquier otra persona normal.

Él entrecerró un poco los ojos e inclino la cabeza aun lado divisándola mejor a lo que ella viro su rostro pretendiendo mirarlo y le pregunto ahora por el abuelo.

–Él dijo que tenía que mudarse-. Fue todo lo que respondió aquel chico acerca del abuelo.

–Oh, con que eso dijo-. Musito la chica bajando la cabeza y preparándose para levantarse. –Le pido una disculpa-. Anuncio levantándose e inclinándose un poco hacia el frente reverenciándose de forma más respetuosa para poder disculparse y después salir de ese cubículo.

Al salir la hermosa chica tomo el gorro de su chamarra roja y se cubrió la cabeza para no mojarse ya que esa tarde estaba lloviendo, saco su bastón deslizándolo, se acomodó un poco más el abrigo que traía sobre su chamarra y comenzó a caminar a tientas hasta llegar a la acera en donde se detuvo por algunos momentos a pensar.

Probablemente estaría pensando en que el abuelo se había ido sin siquiera haberse despedido de ella o quizá estaría pensando en el nuevo sujeto que acaba de conocer y cuyo remplazo no fue nada amistoso o tal ves si.

Más que ver su dorama preferido ella disfrutaba tener compañía amena que la ayudara a pasar mejor el rato que si estuviera sola en casa viéndolo. Ella bajo su rostro un poco y suspiro de manera triste pues sus ojos también representaban casi el mismo sentimiento, ahora que el abuelo se había ido ella se perdería de su dorama preferido y de la compañía de alguien especial.

Llevo las manos a su pecho sintiendo la frialdad de la noche que era acompañada por una tenue lluvia que no cesaba y su extraño amigo el cual se encontraba resguardado en el calor de ese pequeño cubículo no paraba de mirarla fue entonces que de repente ella escucho unos pasos avecinarse tras ella pues las pisadas en los charcos de lluvia se lo habían anunciado.

–Oye-. Escucho nuevamente esa voz extraña. –Si quieres puedes venir a ver el dorama mientras termina de llover-. Dijo y la chica volteo a su lado justamente al lugar de donde aquella voz había provenido.

Ella lo pensó por unos minutos, estar sola con un nuevo extraño en un pequeño cubículo mirando novelas o permanecer en la calle bajo la lluvia para después caminar a su casa y perderse su dorama y a un así estar sola. Si, quizá hubiera elegido la segunda opción pero ella no quería estar sola.

Sonrió un poco y bajo las manos de su pecho ya que las tenía sobre este, su bastón toco nuevamente el suelo y camino de regreso al cubículo adentrándose en el y sentándose como desde un inicio en su silla fría, pero esta vez en lugar de depositar todos los dulces y cosas que ella habría traído para su amigo el abuelo ella las dejo sobre una mesita.

El cubículo era pequeño, pero parecía por dentro casi una recámara completa, pues había en un rincón bien acomodada una televisión la cual servía para pasar el tiempo, también había un pequeño buro en donde había muchos documentos y papeles con algún tipo de significado que el abuelo había dejado ahí, había un ventilador y una plantita "un nardo" cuidadosamente tratado en una macetita, el lugar era bastante acogedor para ser tan pequeño.

Ella se saco su abrigo y puso atención mientras su "nuevo amigo" buscaba el canal exacto en donde se transmitiría el dorama que ella quería ver. – ¡Ahí esta!-. Dijo emocionada saltando en su silla cual si fuera una niña pequeña emocionada por algo nuevo.

El chico enarco una ceja y la observo mientras ella sonreía amablemente de forma encantadora, definitivamente para él esta no era la clase de cosas que con regularidad veía ya que por lo menos antes de que ella llegara, él estaba mirando el canal de box en donde su ex entrenador levantaba ahora a su nuevo pupilo.

La chica parecía realmente interesada con los diálogos de los actores de su comedia favorita algo que al chico no le parecía tan atractivo pues observaba por todos como esperando la hora en que esta novela terminara, pero al chico más que interesarle lo que estuviera en ese canal era la chica que veía con cierto asombro ya que ella estaba realmente entretenida con el programa, parecía una niña de tres años cuando ve una caricatura en la televisión.

Ella tenía entre sus manos una mandarina la cual solo jugaba entre sus dedos y la acercaba a sus labios mientras sonreía divertida como imaginándose los movimientos de sus personajes favoritos algo que al chico le parecía un poco más entretenido pues la observo detalladamente a ella y luego a las escenas que eran transmitidas, pero la chica se sintió tan observada que desvió su mirada a aquel extraño chico que apenas había conocido.

Entonces el chico volteo un poco apenado hacia su lado contrario esperando a que ella ahora dejara de observarlo pues a pesar de que ella no lo veía, a él le daba la impresión de que si podía observar la chica. Así paso todo el rato que duro el dorama hasta que por fin la chica se levanto de su silla.

–Gracias por dejarme verlo-. Musito ella de forma agradecida mientras se colocaba nuevamente su abrigo y se acomodaba su bolso del cual sacó el bento de algas que le había arrebatado al chico hace unos momentos atrás.

–Esto sabe mucho mejor de lo que se ve-. Dijo ella ofreciéndole el bento al chico el cual lo tomo entre sus manos e inclino su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento que fue correspondido con una dulce sonrisa de la extraña chica.

Ella giro en su lugar dando media vuelta, estiro su bastón y antes de salir del cubículo le señalo al chico la plantita que tenía a sus espaldas. –Esa es una planta muy especial no olvide regarla-. Musito casi en tono de orden haciendo un ademan con su dedo índice y le sonrío nuevamente para así retirarse y caminar a su casa.

El chico por su parte miro el nardo que tenia a sus espaldas y lo encontró tan verde y lindo pero no le causo algún efecto especial dejo de mirar la planta y miro a la chica cruzar la calle y caminar hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

El muchacho se sentó en su lugar y tomo el periódico que el abuelo le había dejado esta noche cuando el llego a tomar su puesto y comenzó a leer algo, después de varias horas era hora de cerrar e irse a casa, el chico por las mañanas trabajaba como repartidor de agua embotellada y por las noches se dedicaba ahora en su nuevo trabajo en el parking.

Coloco el candado cerrando así su cubículo, se puso su chamarra gris oscuro y se coló el gorro, suspiro cansado y hecho a correr cruzando la calle para dirigirse al centro en el cual encontró una caseta telefónica y después de tanto tiempo de pensarlo solicito a la operadora el número telefónico de un gimnasio en particular.

La operadora muy amablemente le proporciono el número el cual él anoto y después de ello camino un par de cuadras más hasta llegar a su casa.

–Buenas noches joven Sasuke-. Musito el mozo en recepción.

–Buenas noches-. Contesto él pasando de largo por su lado para subir las escaleras. No era que el elevador no funcionara porque si funcionaba solo que a él le gustaba hacer ejercicio por eso siempre usaba las escaleras.

Llego hasta su habitación y abrió su puerta adentrándose en su departamento que se encontraba en el piso número treinta y dos, no tenía luz porque le gustaba estar a oscuras ya que él siempre había vivido en la oscuridad y en la soledad de ser un niño un solo, no tenía padres o hermanos que lo cuidaran o que le hubiesen dado un poco de amor que él necesitaba, él, desde que recuerda y tenía uso de razón siempre fue huérfano o eso es lo que a él le dijeron.

Solo había sobre una mesita una lámpara que estaba cerca del gran ventanal que daba una vista genial hacia el resto de la ciudad y hacia los enormes edificios comerciales de la misma, era lo único que en esos instantes alumbraba su cuarto y su vida que ahora también por alguna extraña razón la chica nueva que conoció comenzó a abrir una grieta dejando pasar una extraña luz a su vida.

Saco el bento de su chaqueta y abrió el toper en el que estaba contenido y en realidad como ella lo había dicho estas algas no tenían buen aspecto pero si tenía un preciado y dulce sabor extraño pues él odiaba lo dulce y esta nueva comida le gusto desde su primer bocado el cual compartió con una tortuguita que tenía sobre la mesita guardada en una pecera.

Era raro, completamente extraño lo que él de pronto había sentido sin ninguna razón o algún motivo propio pero el conocer a esa nueva chica le inquieto de sobre manera pues aunque ya era muy tarde no podía dormir y solo pensaba en aquel dulce rostro tan tierno e inocente.

Él jamás había visto a una chica como esas, su cabello extrañamente rosado y largo hasta llegar casi a su cintura, su tersa y suave piel eso lo sabía por lo bien cuidada que se le veía, su encantadora voz llena de inocencia y diversión al hablar tan segura y suelta con las palabras; ella era delgada con una silueta femenina muy bonita pero lo que más le impresiono al chico fueron sus hermosos ojos jade, tan brillantes y relucientes, tan hermosos pero que tristemente eran opacados con una oscuridad que no podía se podía quitar pues ella no podía ver y pese a ese dilema a la chica parecía no importarle pues siempre intentaba compensar su lindos ojos con una tierna sonrisa y eso era lo que a ella le hacía feliz.

Sasuke, camino hacia su cama en la misma oscuridad y se abraso así mismo contemplando su propio silencio y su propia respiración en medio de las penumbras que eran de alguna manera más cálidas pese a que estaban en diciembre un mes muy raro, el mes más raro de todo el año, se acomodó en su cama y miro al techo mientras posaba sus manos debajo de su nuca y así se quedo dormido pensando en aquel rostro atento que se divertía con el sueño de ver un dorama.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

Hola que tal chicas, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, de hecho fue muy descriptivo o eso intente en gran medida n_n… esta es una historia completa de amor que llevara algunos aspectos de lemmon, drama y hasta un poco de gore pero eso será mucho más adelante.

Bueno espero que a ustedes también les guste esta historia porque en verdad es muy linda y algo melancólica.

Gracias por leer mi adaptación Be with me y no olviden pasar por mis otras historias…

Bets clover

Under Sky

And I Know

Cerezo/Historia de un amor asesino a la cual le he cambiado el nombre por: Blood of cherry; también cambie el contexto de la historia.

Espero que les gusten.

Gracias.

Matta nee.

-Khsempai-


	2. Rivales

Capitulo II

-O-

Rivales

.

.

.

Su alarma sonó justo a las seis de la mañana, ella tenía que levantarse temprano para ir al trabajo, se quito sus cobijas de encima y estiro sus músculos mientras a un se encontraba recostada, movió su cabeza a ambos lados despejando así su cuello que se encontraba un poco adormecido.

Suspiro un poco y después se incorporo en la cama sentándose en la orilla mientras bostezaba, se llevo ambas manos a su rostro y tallo sus hermosos ojos verdes los cuales se encontraban en medio de una oscuridad que no era nula porque podía divisar un poco las luces pero no del todo, solo veía movimientos irregulares de las masas claras que se movían frente a ella.

Bajo su mirada al suelo y sonrió de una forma encantadora, esto era lo único que ella podía hacer para demostrar que estaba feliz y así compensar sus lindos ojos. Gimió divertida recordando su encuentro de anoche imaginando a aquel chico encantador que había conocido y aunque no podía saber como era físicamente, su voz masculina le gusto pues el chico hablaba en un tono serio y quizá podría sonar hasta un tanto frío sin interés pero eso a ella le gusto.

Su alarma aun seguía sonando y eso la desconcentro de sus vagos pensamientos ideando a un chico bastante apuesto, ella busco a tientas sobre su buro el pequeño reloj despertador que tenía y apago su alarma mientras se ponía de pie. Contemplo por unos cuantos segundos el silencio y después camino hacia su ropero a buscar que ponerse, unos mallones negros y una blusa larga amarilla con decoraciones blancas ese fue su atuendo para ese día.

Camino de nuevo hacia su cama y la hizo tendiéndola, con cuidado acomodo sus sabanas y sus cobijas, sobre su almohada coló aun osito de peluche color café y se despidió de él anunciándole que llegaría más tarde.

Después se puso de rodillas inclinándose a buscar debajo de su cama sus hermosas balerinas negras las cuales se puso, se levanto y camino hasta el refrigerador, saco una botella la cual destapo para oler la leche que sirvió en un vaso y así desayuno su pan y su leche, al terminar su desayuno lavo su vaso y se dispuso a ir a la puerta en donde cogió del perchero su abrigo el cual se puso.

Tomo el picaporte y abrió su puerta para salir de casa, dio media vuelta y cerró con llave su puerta, después volvió a girar y estiro su bastón, se tomo del barandal y comenzó a tantear un suelo que ya era muy conocido para ella, dio el primer paso y se encontró con esas escaleras que conducían al piso firme ya que ella vivía en el segundo piso de un vecindario.

Se ayudo a través de su bastón y el barandal para llegar abajo y al sentirse en tierra firme volvió a caminar más segura en dirección a su trabajo mientras era guiada de sus toques y su bastón.

.

.

.

La mañana en su trabajo había sido agobiante pues trabajar en atención a clientes por teléfono era muy desgastante y apenas iban a ser las 12 del día, ella como siempre intentaba ser de lo más atenta y amable pero había clientes que eran demasiado pesados.

– ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-. Dijo ella amablemente pero el cliente que le había tocado se había puesto furioso.

–No señor, no tiene cargos adicionales en su tarjeta-. Repitió ella, pero su cliente no estaba conforme con eso pues el alegaba que si tenia cargos.

–Disculpe señor debe haber un error, lo comunicare con servicio urgente-. Musito pero su cliente estaba tan irritado que termino colgándole a lo que ella suspiro disculpándose por el mal servicio que había ofrecido.

Retiro el micrófono de su boca y suspiro cansada, ella no tenía la culpa de que su cliente se haya estresado tanto y encima le haya hecho enojar a ella, pero su compañera de cubículo intervino.

– ¿Por qué se pone así?-. Dijo la otra chica, pero la hermosa mujer no respondió y solo evito hablar con su compañera de al lado. En eso su jefe llego presentándose ante ellas.

–Señoritas-. Musito aquel hombre el cual palmeo la espada de la otra chica y se acercó al cubículo de Sakura la cual se sorprendió al sentir esas ásperas manos masajear sus hombros de forma pervertida.

–Señorita Sakura ¿Esta usted cansada por su turno de ayer?-. Dijo su jefe inclinándose un tanto más hasta acercarse al oído de la hermosa chica.

–No, discúlpeme señor es solo que no dormí bien anoche-. Dijo ella un tanto nerviosa pues no le gustaba la manera en que su jefe la había tocado.

–Sakura, cuida tu salud ya que eres nuestra mejor empleada ¿Lo sabías?-. Cito su jefe dejando de recargarse sobre los hombros de la hermosa peli rosa.

–Si, gracias lo tendré en cuenta-. Contesto ella un poco aliviada al escuchar como su jefe se retiraba y así volvió a su ritmo de trabajo.

.

.

.

Pero mientras ella se encontraba en el trabajo Sasuke estaba llegando al gimnasio el cual la noche anterior averiguo su dirección gracias a la operadora que le proporciono tan valiosa información.

– ¡Mantén tu guardia alta en todo momento!-. Grito el entrenador que revisaba a su nuevo prospecto de box.

– ¡Pon la espalda recta cuando golpes!-. Anuncio regañando a su pupilo.

–Bah-. Se quejo el entrenador dando vuelta. –Hay muchas cosas que corregir aún-. Musito bajando la cabeza para así bajar del ring fue entonces cuando el entrenador miro a Sasuke entrar por aquella puerta corrediza de cristal.

– ¡Oh! ¡Oh!-. Dijo sorprendido. –Mire director a quien tenemos aquí-. Musito feliz caminando en dirección a Sasuke, pero la cara del director del gimnasio no fue más que de indiferencia.

– ¡Sasuke!-. Dijo el entrenador emocionado porque hacia un par de años que no le veía mientras que por el rabillo del ojo miraba al director enfadarse.

–Hola Kakashi-. Dijo Sasuke un poco apenado por llegar después de tantos años y presentarse así de manera repentina.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido muchacho?-. Murmuro Kakashi mientras le abrazaba a lo cual Sasuke no respondió dicho saludo afectuoso.

– ¡Director!-. Grito Kakashi separándose de Sasuke pero el director dio media vuelta en dirección a su oficina. – ¡Espere director!-. Dijo el entrenador que corrió detrás de Itachi.

–Vamos Sasuke muévete, tienes que dar una explicación-. Dijo Kakashi llamándolo para que juntos entraran a la oficina del director.

Itachi se acomodó detrás de su escritorio y Kakashi se sentó en un sillón frente al escritorio mientras que Sasuke entraba casi arrepentido por haber dejado el box en el mejor momento de su vida, llego con la cabeza baja y se inclino hacia el frente ofreciendo así una disculpa con mucha cortesía mientras guardaba minutos de silencio.

–Vine a pedir disculpas, lo siento director-. Musito Sasuke con voz cansía a lo que Kakashi solo lo miro, pero Itachi lo seguía ignorando mientras mostraba más interés en un libro que tenía entre sus manos y el cual intentaba leer.

–Usted es un gran hombre Itachi, así que olvide el pasado de una buena vez-. Interfirió Kakashi al notar que el ambiente se había puesto tenso.

– ¡Con un demonio!-. Dijo Itachi enojado aventando el libro que tenía en sus manos y el cual se deshojo al caer al suelo mientras que Kakashi brincaba en su asiento y Sasuke levantaba el rostro sorprendido.

– ¿Olvidarlo dices?-. Grito Itachi con rabia hacia Kakashi. – ¿Quieres que olvide eso?-. Dijo señalando a Sasuke que no hizo otra cosa más que bajar la cabeza.

– ¿Quiere que olvide a alguien que parecía casi mi hermano y que desapareció un día sin decir nada? Y que ahora se presenta pidiendo disculpas después de tanto tiempo-. Inquirió Itachi bufando a más no poder mientras sus ojos brillaban por su irá contenida.

– ¿Y tú? Maldito bastardo-. Dijo posicionando ahora su mirada en Sasuke que solo aguantaba los insultos bien merecidos de su ex director.

Sasuke había dejado botado sus sueños cuando era la estrella más reluciente y quien había dado cabida al box en su país y en ese momento, había dejado todo por algo que sus maestros desconocían.

Sasuke no dijo nada y solo miro por el rabillo del ojo a Itachi levantarse furioso de su asiento y caminar hacia la salida de su oficina.

–No te preocupes Sasuke, es solo que esta enojado-. Dijo Kakashi intentando hacer sentir de alguna forma mejor a Sasuke mientras la puerta de aquella oficina era azotada con dureza.

–No te lo tomes tan enserio-. Musito palmeando los hombros de Sasuke mientras él divisaba la puerta que aún vibraba por la fuerza que había sido azotada.

–Ven vámonos-. Le dijo Kakashi levantándose del sillón y juntos caminaron de nuevo hacia la puerta para que salieran de aquella oficina.

Al salir de la oficina Sasuke miro a los nuevos chicos que entrenaban duro para fortalecer sus músculos y llevar a lo más alto el box. Entonces mientras pasaba por el ring alcanzo a divisar al nuevo pupilo de su entrenador.

Un rubio de ojos azules que se veía demasiado fuerte y que tenía una masa muscular bien definida, ese era el chico que había visto anoche en la televisión antes de que su nueva y extraña visita llegara pidiéndole ver unos doramas.

– ¡Atención! Miren quien esta aquí-. Dijo Kakashi llamando así la atención de los chicos que estaban presentes en ese momento así como también llamo la atención de aquel rubio que entrenaba con un contrincante castaño arriba del ring.

–Es Sasuke Uchiha-. Para los nuevos chicos escuchar ese nombre fue algo extraño pues apenas si lo conocían o recordaban algo de él ya que la mayoría que estaba entrenando ahí eran muy jóvenes pero su "rival", el rubio lo conocía perfectamente.

–Sasuke es el mejor boxeador de todo el mundo y fue él campeón nacional en el 2008 de la MMA (Artes Marciales Mixtas), él derroto a todos sus rivales en pocos segundos después de haber iniciado su combate–. Dijo Kakashi y los nuevos estudiantes de box se reunieron haciendo un círculo mientras escuchaban atentos.

Era cierto que Sasuke era un boxeador pero también tenia tendencias hacia las artes marciales mixtas, las cuales lo hicieron famoso dentro de ese mundo pues él era el mejor peleador de todo el país, incluso si no hubiese renunciado a sus sueños hubiera sido el mejor boxeador y luchador de artes marciales mixtas del mundo, pero su carrera y sus sueños se truncaron junto con los sueños de su entrenador y de su director.

–Ni siquiera necesita dar más de cinco golpes-. Dijo Kakashi idolatrando a su mejor pupilo a lo cual el rubio le miro con enojo mientras se acercaba a Sasuke a intimidarlo por celos.

–En la primera ronda, utilizo su mirada para derrotar a su oponente-. Continuaba diciendo el peli plata mientras engrandecía a Sasuke y llenaba de mejores expectativas a sus nuevos estudiantes alentándolos a que dieran lo mejor de sí, ya que si Sasuke había conseguido llegar a ser campeón los nuevos chicos también lo conseguirían, algún día claro estaba.

–La segunda ronda cinco y la tercera uso tres golpes y con eso sus oponentes quedaron noqueados, pero en la gran final-. Musito Kakashi como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo, explayándose con emoción.

–En la final yo recibí una paliza y perdí por él-. Dijo el rubio interfiriendo a Kakashi terminando así con su emoción.

–Ha sido un largo tiempo sin verte Sasuke-. Musito el rubio engrandeciendo su orgullo y su propio ego.

– ¡Cierto, lo olvide!-. Dijo ahora interfiriendo Kakashi de manera divertida intentando hacer más ameno el ambiente ya que se estaba poniendo algo tenso porque el rubio miraba con recelo al pelinegro que estaba tranquilo sin chistar en nada de lo que su ex entrenador decía sobre él y que al rubio solo le provocaba coraje.

–Pero mira Sasuke él no es el mismo chico que dejaste sin aliento aquella vez, ahora Naruto es el mejor luchador en artes marciales mixtas y es el mejor boxeador que hay-. Enuncio Kakashi haciendo algunos ademanes controlando así la situación ya que el peli plata se había dado cuenta de los celos enfermizos que se estaban presentando en Naruto, su nuevo pupilo.

–Él va a llegar a la UFC (**Ultimate Fighting Championship**) muy pronto-. Dijo Kakashi palmeando el hombro de Naruto que solo inclino su cabeza a un lado mientras sonreía dichoso enseñando su blanquecina sonrisa sintiéndose orgulloso por haber llegado más lejos que Sasuke.

–Uzumaki Naruto-. Susurro Sasuke levantando la cabeza a divisar a su ex contrincante de hace un par años atrás.

–Te vi en la tele, lo hiciste bien-. Dijo Sasuke mirándolo solamente algo que al rubio no le provoco en lo más mínimo orgullo ¿Y cómo hacerlo? cuando ese "lo hiciste bien" provenía de su más grande rival.

– ¿Qué? ¿Lo hice bien?-. Dijo Naruto enarcando una ceja mientras lo miraba con extrañes. Se suponía que hoy Naruto era el mejor y ese lo hice bien le pareció solo una burla, algo sin valor.

Naruto meneo la cabeza asintiendo molesto y puso sobre el pecho de Sasuke con fuerza unos guantes. – ¿Que tal si peleamos y me dices si vuelvo a hacerlo bien?-. Dijo Naruto elevando su rostro y mirando a Sasuke de forma altiva.

–Por los viejos tiempos-. Musito aplicando un poco más de fuerza en pecho de Sasuke el cual solo bajo la cabeza divisando los guantes.

– ¡Naruto!-. Le reprendió Kakashi. –Deja de comportarte así, ahora eres un luchador profesional-. Musito. –Además él ni siquiera esta entrenando ahora, no tiene condición-. Dijo Kakashi viendo a Sasuke como tomaba los guates entre sus manos y los divisaba recordando los viejos tiempos en los que él era grandioso.

–Solo déjalo tranquilo-. Musito el peli plata sonriente a lo que Sasuke elevo el rostro y miro de forma sorprendida al su antiguo entrenador.

–Me voy-. Dijo Sasuke poniendo los guantes en las manos de Kakashi, pues aunque quería hacerlo él no quería recordar más los viejos tiempos, esos que lo llevaron a la ruina de su misma vida y su propia carrera como luchador.

–Oh, está bien-. Musito Kakashi con algo de conmoción pues después de tanto tiempo era la primera vez que volvía a ver a Sasuke y no quería que él se fuera además de que el peli plata tenía ahora una propuesta que hacerle.

–Solo ponte vendas y no te pasara mucho-. Dijo Itachi interfiriendo la conversación de estos tres mientras llegaba a su lado.

Sasuke levanto la vista y miro a Itachi a los ojos. –Solo un round-. Musito Itachi asintiendo de manera seria, él quería ver que tan torpe o que tan bueno se había hecho Sasuke en este tiempo, pero Sasuke solo se inclino disculpándose por no poder aceptar el reto.

–Lo siento-. Musito avergonzado bajando la cabeza porque no podía soportarle la mirada a su director, el cual en respuesta a ese lo siento le cacheteo volteando de un solo golpe, el rostro de Sasuke que quedo enrojecido y vuelto aun lado.

– ¿Quién dejo entrar a este tonto que ni siquiera es un boxeador?-. Musito Itachi con garbo y enojo en la voz.

– ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!-. Anuncio en voz alta a lo cual Sasuke solo regreso su vista a su director y se disculpo una vez más para así caminar a la salida con un nudo en su garganta.

Naruto le miro abrir la puerta y salir para así perderse de nueva cuenta entre el olvido.

El rubio volvió a enarcar sus cejas sintiéndose humillado y hecho aun lado porque Sasuke no había aceptado aquel round, así que gimió entre molesto por esa razón y feliz porque frente a los nuevos estudiantes él había quedado como el ganador absoluto por la renuncia de Sasuke algo que lo hizo sentir victorioso por una pelea que ni siquiera se había dado pero algún día, en algún momento esa pelea llegaría.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola que tal chicas espero les haya gustado el capítulo… y como se habrán dado cuenta Sasuke era un boxeador engrandecido de la fama pero por un percance que tuvo (más adelante les diré cual es) tuvo que dejar el boxeo, más que boxeador Sasuke es un luchador experimentado en artes marciales mixtas, solo que ocupa mas los brazos para derrotar a sus contrincantes.

En este capitulo relate algo sobre Sasuke resaltándolo un poco ya que es ahí en donde Sasuke encontrara la forma de salvar a Sakura.

Por otro lado Sakura tiene un lindo trabajo pero su jefe es un acosador pervertido. ¿Lo notaron? Bueno esto también influye para la historia más adelante leerán porque y bueno del trabajo, el boxeo y los doramas surgirá el amor entre ellos dos.

-O-

Por cierto **lis -.- Uchiha** tienes mucha razón el principio antes de que ponga el titulo de doramas en el Capitulo I es el futuro, los capítulos que estoy poniendo ahora son la forma en que ellos se conocieron, vivieron y enamoraron.

Por otro lado el abuelo tuvo que irse del estacionamiento ya que era muy grande y el doctor le recomendó que se fuera al campo a vivir para cuidar mejor de su salud, pero el abuelo olvido despedirse de Sakura. Eso no lo coloque pero Sasuke le dijo a Sakura acerca del abuelo "Él dijo que tenía que mudarse". Y bueno.

Espero que haya aclarado tus dudas y muchas gracias por comentar.

**DULCECITO311 **te agradezco que seas una de mis lectoras que siempre se toma el tiempo para leer y comentar cada capitulo y cada una de ellas, eres una de mis favoritas n_n de verdad. Y bueno aunque se vea que esta historia es muy romántica y no haya cabida al gore si lo habrá no será demasiado fuerte pero lo habrá más adelante.

-O-

Chicas cualquier duda pueden preguntar yo se las resolveré xD y claro también si tienen algunas sugerencias las aceptare con mucho gusto. Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y reviews n_n.

Gracias por leer **Be with me** y no olviden pasar por mis otras historias. Nos leemos pronto.

Matta nee.

-Khsempai-


	3. Zapatos

**Capítulo 3**

**-O-**

** Zapatos**

El día para Sasuke paso de forma agobiante, el ser golpeado por su entrenador de una forma humillante frente a los nuevos estudiantes lo había dejado traumado por decir algo ya que durante el resto del día se la paso pensando en ese acto, sobre todo porque su rival el tal Naruto Uzumaki había quedado mejor que nadie mientras se burlaba de él ante el resto.

–Tsk-. Se quejo sumiéndose en su cama pensando hasta que se hizo noche fue entonces cuando giro en su cama y viro a ver el reloj que tenía sobre su pequeño buro, casi las 9 de la noche ya era hora de que se fuera preparando para ir a su otro trabajo en el parking.

Fue así como una delicada sonrisa apareció en su rostro porque no solo implicaba ir a su segundo trabajo sino que de alguna forma Sasuke se encontraba feliz porque su bella invitada iría a ver su dorama favorito y aunque a estas alturas aun no conocía su nombre se sentía muy bien al lado de ella.

– ¿Por qué no conozco su nombre?-. Se pregunto removiéndose en la cama un poco incomodo mientras ese fino rostro se dibujaba en sus pupilas. Quiso ponerle mil nombres pero ninguno de ellos cuadraba con tan hermosa presencia, rodeo los ojos un poco y se levanto sonriente de la cama, se cambio de playera y se coloco su chaqueta gris para así acercarse a su refrigerador del cual saco unos cuatro melocotones los cuales lavo con sumo cuidado para que estos no se mallugaran por la fricción del agua y sus manos.

Termino de lavar las frutas y las puso sobre papel para que estas se escurrieran y no mojaran el contenedor en el cual él iba a ponerlas. Se acercó a su fregadero y tomo el toper que su amiga le había dado la otra noche con el manjar de algas, lo destapo y colocó con cuidado esos duraznos para así meterlos en el interior de su chaqueta ya que no llevaba otra cosa en donde meter el toper.

Volteo una vez más a mirar su reloj el cual marcaba solo unos minutos para que dieran las 9 entonces sonrió y hecho a correr no sin antes cerrar con seguro su puerta y esta vez bajar por el ascensor.

Al llegar a su trabajo fuera del cubículo ya se encontraba esa hermosa chica mirando la calle esperando a que él llegara al lado de ella y le permitiera entrar. –Vaya, que educada-. Se dijo sonriendo un poco más mientras disminuía el ritmo de sus pasos ya que iba corriendo.

–Hola-. Gimió llegando al lado de ella a lo cual la chica brinco en el sitio en el cual estaba parada e igual que Sasuke sonrió mientras mordía delicadamente sus labios y sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban con la luz de la noche.

–Hola-. Contesto ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, algo que le llamo la atención a Sasuke el cual solo la miro un tanto sorprendido.

–Vamos a dentro ya esta por comenzar-. Dijo sacando las llaves de su pantalón e introduciéndola llave correcta en la cerradura. –Entra-. Musito y la chica entro tanteando el lugar, se acomodó en la silla y espero a que Sasuke prendiera el televisor.

Sasuke se acomodó como siempre pero ahora en el otro asiento, se estiro a encender el televisor y saco los pies de sus tenis, traía puestos unos calcetines blancos los cuales había comprado esa mañana, a Sasuke siempre le gusto sacarse los zapatos pues aludía que se sentía muy cómodo además de que era más liberal estar descalzo aunque tuviera puestos sus calcetines.

Pero después de un rato ella aunque estuviera tan atenta mirando su programa algo en el ambiente le mortificaba sobre todo porque mientras se inclinaba a sentirse mas cerca de la pantalla ella inhalaba profundo y después exhalaba algo incomoda.

Fue entonces que mientras ella se recargaba en su asiento y Sasuke como siempre intentaba divisar a todos lados pretendiendo no querer ver el dorama ella le dijo algo que tomo por sorpresa al morocho y que lo dejo algo avergonzado.

– ¿Podrías abrir la ventana?-. Susurro ella friccionando sus manos en una acción penosa pues para ella no era demasiado cómodo decirle a él de forma directa algo tan personal. Sasuke por su parte volteo a mirarla algo confundido mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas y la observaba detalladamente como se tallaba su nariz.

–Lo siento, pero soy un poco sensible a los olores-. Enunció nuevamente sonriendo algo traviesa y de forma sencilla. Sasuke la miro y rodeo los ojos viendo hacia la ventana y fue entonces que comprendió lo que la chica había querido decirle, no era que le molestara que ella no hubiera sido tan directa pero es que ella encontró una manera demasiado sutil de hacérselo ver pues ella estiro su mano a su costado buscando la otra ventana la cual corrió y así entro el aire fresco al pequeño cubículo.

–Ah-. Gimió la chica formando una sonrisa en su rostro. –Creo que mejoro-. Dijo inhalando profundo por su nariz, pero Sasuke de alguna manera se había avergonzado mientras metía con cuidado y despacio de nuevo sus pies al interior de sus tenis. Sasuke suspiro agachándose un poco ayudándose de sus dedos para meter sus pies en los zapatos.

Y de pronto la chica pregunto. – ¿Qué tipo de ropa tiene puesta?-. Sasuke se incorporo y volteo a mirarla otra vez, mientras asimilaba esas palabras pues inmediatamente comenzó a divisarse lo él que traía puesto, una playera negra de manga corta, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, sus tenis sucios que eran blancos con el logo Nike en color rojo y una chaqueta gris de cierre que estaba abierta.

–Solo ropa…-. Susurro, pero la chica le interrumpió.

–No-. Musito riéndose. –Me refiero a la protagonista del drama, ¿Qué tipo de ropa lleva ella?-. Volvió a preguntar mientras ella jugueteaba con su cabello.

–Bueno ella usa falda-. Dijo Sasuke divisando la pantalla. –Una falda larga color gris-.

– ¿Y los zapatos?-. Musito dejando de jugar con su cabello para ahora poner su mano derecha debajo de su mentón y recargarse mientras imaginaba el atuendo de la actriz.

–Los… los tengo puestos-. Tartamudeo un poco Sasuke encorvándose con pena mientras escondía debajo de la silla sus pies, como queriendo que ella no se diera cuenta de que el mal olor que había en el cubículo era por culpa de sus tenis.

La hermosa chica sonrió divertida al escuchar como Sasuke arrastraba sus pies escondiéndolos. –Me refiero a que tipo de zapatos usa ella-. Dijo mirando la pantalla.

–Ah-. Contesto Sasuke con la cabeza gacha y después volvió a mirar a su amiga para divisar otra vez la televisión. –Eh… ella usa zapatos de mujer-. Murmuro después de pensar por algunos segundos que responderle pues Sasuke no conocía mucho acerca de los tipos de zapatos que las mujeres usaban.

– ¿Mmm?-. Se pregunto la chica quitando la mano debajo de su mentón y se incorporo queriendo pretender entender que era lo que su amigo había querido decir con "zapatos de mujer". – ¿Lleva zapatos planos?-. Dijo cambiando su pregunta, pero Sasuke no contesto, así que mejor cambio de tema porque le parecía que el no conocía mucho acerca de los gustos de una bella dama.

– ¿Y cómo es su cabello?-. Pregunto curiosa volviendo a su postura de atención al drama.

–Tiene el pelo corto y lacio-. Contesto Sasuke de forma rápida a lo cual la chica aumento la velocidad en sus preguntas.

–Y sus aretes, ¿De qué tipo son?-. Dijo idealizando a la protagonista con tan pocas descripciones que su amigo le había planteado.

–Oye, ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?-. Musito Sasuke con voz gruesa sintiéndose algo presionado con tanto bombardeo de preguntas por parte de su amiga, algo que a Sakura no le agrado demasiado pues ella se sintió un tanto ofendida ante la forma corrosiva de su amigo.

–Es porque yo no puedo verlo-. Dijo haciendo un puchero en su rostro y diviso el lugar en donde estaba la televisión mientras hacia un berrinche infantil y chasqueaba sus dientes, siéndose demasiado preguntona esta noche, pero su mal humor solo era pasajero, además ella no podía enojarse por una simple pregunta que no tenía la más de la mínima ofensa ya que ella había aceptado su destino, además de que no se enojaría con la única persona que la acepta por como es.

–Entonces-. Dijo cambiando su rostro al mismo rostro feliz de siempre. – ¿Qué tipo de pendientes son?-. Dijo ilusionada por saber a lo que Sasuke se sorprendió por el tan repentino cambio de humor de la chica.

_Vaya primero se enoja haciendo un berrinche y después esta feliz preguntando de nuevo._ Pensó Sasuke levantando el rostro a mirarla. –Se parecen a los tuyos-. Contesto mirando en sus lóbulos los pequeños aretes de colores que ella traía puestos en ese momento y después volvió a alejar la mirada de la chica que se puso feliz mientras recorría de su oreja un mechón de cabello rosado.

–Oh-. Musito contenta divisando a su amigo que estaba a su lado. – ¿De verdad se parecen a los míos?-. Dijo tocando sus aretes mientras los tentaba con ilusión. -Ah-. Gimió feliz llevándose sus manos a tapar su boca, pues no podía creer que la protagonista llevara unos pendientes tan parecidos a los de ella.

Pero a Sasuke no le causo gracia alguna al ver a su amiga emocionada por algo tan insignificante, bueno al menos lo era para él, pero para ella contenía un alto grado de valor pues de repente se puso más feliz de lo que estaba mientras ponía más atención al drama.

Después de otro rato Sasuke comenzó a sentirse un poco incomodo sobre todo porque su linda amiga persuasiva le había dicho que el olía un poco mal, de manera discreta se lo dijo pero él lo sabía y eso lo comprobó cuando discretamente se agacho a oler su chamarra.

El drama estaba por terminar fue entonces que Sasuke le pidió unos minutos. –Ahora regreso, no tardo-. Musito levantándose de su silla. –Si alguien necesita salir solo presiona este botón y la persiana se abrirá-. Dijo tomando la mano suave de la chica y la coloco sobre un botón que estaba al lado de la ventana. –Pitaran si es que alguien quiere entrar o salir-. Termino de decir a lo cual la chica solo corrió su mano algo avergonzada al sentir la piel del chico.

–Claro-. Musito ella con un tenue sonrojo en el rostro y eso fue todo lo que la chica hizo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el asiento a terminar de ver su programa y esperaba a que un auto quisiera entrar o salir mientras que su amigo se dirigía quien sabe a donde. _Quizá va al baño_. Pensó ella y hecho a reír un tanto imaginativa.

Sasuke salió del cubículo y camino directo hacia una llave la cual estaba no muy lejos del cubículo, se sentó en una orilla, se quito sus zapatos y sus calcetines para así quedar descalzo, movió un poco sus dedos divisándolos, estos se veían limpios pero por alguna razón sus pies olían a sudor, así que se dispuso a lavarse los pies con agua fría, al menos de algo tenía esto que servir.

Termino de lavarse sus pies y después de que los sintiera secos se coloco unos zapatos abiertos que tenía de repuesto en el cubículo y los cuales hicieron que el mal olor de sus pies se dispersara, fue entonces como Sasuke se sintió un poco más seguro y fresco.

Cuando regreso de nuevo al cubículo el drama estaba finalizando. –Es hora de irme-. Musito la chica levantándose de su silla y buscando su impermeable pues al parecer de nuevo estaba lloviendo, no era demasiado tempestuosa la lluvia pero si llovía apaciguadamente.

–Está bien-. Dijo Sasuke estirándose a apagar el televisor, mientras la chica salía del cubículo abrochándose su impermeable y estiraba su bastón.

–Oye-. La llamo. –Ten-. Dijo ofreciéndole su toper del otro día. –Es tu caja de almuerzo-. Recito al ver que la chica no comprendía esas palabras pues el "ten" no significaba mucho o quizá podría interpretarse como muchas cosas.

–Oh-. Contesto la chica sonriendo mientras estiraba sus manos al comprender ahora que lo que el chico le estaba ofreciendo era su toper. – ¿Sabía bien?-. Pregunto un tanto curiosa por conocer la respuesta de su amigo.

–Sabía mejor de lo que esperaba-. Contesto Sasuke depositando el toper en las manos de Sakura la cual lo recibió gustosa mientras reía, pues ella no cocinaba del todo bien pero el saber que lo que había preparado sabía bien le causo orgullo.

Sakura tomo entre sus manos el toper el cual le peso en sus delgados dedos. Ella dejo de sonreír y arrugo su frente llevando a su oído a escuchar el sonido que producían los duraznos en el interior del contenedor. – ¿Qué son?-. Pregunto curiosa.

–Son duraznos, puse algunos-. Contesto Sasuke.

– ¿Los lavo?-. Pregunto Sakura dejando de mover sus duraznos a lo que Sasuke se sorprendió.

–Si-. Contesto él mirando sus pies desnudos. _Como es que ella es tan persuasiva como para darse cuenta de que me he lavado los pies._ Pensó moviendo los dedos de sus pies.

– ¿Los trataste bien?-. Volvió a preguntar la chica que no quitaba el toper cerca de su oído.

– ¿Eh?-. Musito Sasuke levantando el rostro a divisarla.

–Hay que lavar los duraznos con mucho cuidado antes de comerlos, si uno los golpea le saldrán mallugones y su dulce sabor se perderá-. Anuncio retirándolo de su oído para guardarlo en su bolso.

–Muchas gracias-. Se inclino con respeto. –Los comeré después-. Termino de decir a lo que Sasuke solo la observaba y miraba como ella se movía con tanta agilidad.

–Por cierto-. Dijo acomodándose sus ropas. –Puedes dejar de llamarme "oye ó perdona", mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-. Dijo presentándose después de algunos días. Ya que Sakura no había contemplado el hecho de que ese dato fuera tan importante pero de cierta manera a veces le molestaba un poco que él se dirigiera a ella con palabras tan rebosantes, además de que ella podría ser de alguna forma culpable pues ella nunca se había presentado hasta hoy.

Ella sonrío estirando su mano al frente en señal de saludo, algo que a Sasuke le pareció extraño pues igual para él esta era la primera vez que ella se presentaba con tan esquicito nombre que se le hizo tan perfecto para alguien como ella. _Así que se llama Sakura, Sakura Haruno. _ Pensó divisando la mano aterciopelada de su amiga que continuaba con su mano estirada.

Sakura al no sentir la otra mano estrechar la suya se inquieto un poco pues esta era la primera vez que alguien no le saludaba. _Es un poco tonto. _Pensó ella intentando imaginar que cara tendría su amigo ante la situación que estaba enfrentando.

–Se supone que debes estrechar tu mano cuando alguien te saluda-. Dijo estirando más su mano hacia el frente consiguiendo así que su amigo el cual tampoco conocía su nombre enlazara su mano con la de ella. Y aunque Sakura esperaba que él se presentara con ella, él no lo hizo, quizá en algún momento se lo preguntaría pero hoy no lo hizo porque ese enlace le encanto de alguna manera.

–Waow-. Cito sonriendo mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa. –Es áspera-. Dijo imaginando sus manos. –Me pregunto que clase de trabajo podría dejarlas así-. Intento concentrarse en cualquier oficio que dejara la piel tan áspera y a la vez tan cálida, pues ese toque masculino había sido especial, pues ella nunca había enlazado su mano con una persona que tuviera la piel tan diferente.

Por otro lado Sasuke al sentirse un poco ultrajado porque lo que ella había dicho ya que eso no había sido un cumplido, deshizo el agarre rápidamente dejando a Sakura con la mano estirada, mientras él rápidamente metía su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y Sakura apretaba sus labios incomoda al caer en cuenta con la acción de su amigo que ella había dicho algo imprudente.

Sakura movió sus dedos en el aire y llevo su mano a tomar el bastón apenada. –Gracias por permitirme venir, disfrute mucho viendo el drama-. Se inclino hacia el frente y después se elevo con respeto a lo que Sasuke también hizo lo mismo, aunque el no entendía porque lo hacía, él podría omitir esa acción respetuosa para ella ya que Sakura no podía ver sus reacciones pero por alguna razón él lo hacía, no solo por sentirse comprometido o educado, sino porque muy en el fondo quería hacerlo.

–Adiós-. Sakura dio media vuelta sin desaparecer esa sonrisa de su rostro y viro a sus espaldas esperando a que Sasuke levantara la persiana para que ella pudiera dar inicio a sus pasos y así ir a su casa a descansar.

_Sakura… Haruno. _Pensó Sasuke mirándola alejarse mientras ella se ponía el gorro del impermeable y tocaba el suelo con la punta de su bastón.

–Es un hermoso nombre después de todo-. Susurró dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la veía desaparecer en la oscuridad de la calle.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola chicas espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Bueno nos vemos pronto y gracias por leer esta historia.

Saludos y no olviden leer el final de And I Know.

Matta nee.

-Khsempai-


End file.
